


Blue Eyes-Trust Dies

by Gllnhl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pre-Iron Man 1, Quentin Beck backstory, Quentin Beck has done nothing wrong in his life ever, Quentin Beck is trying his best, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gllnhl/pseuds/Gllnhl
Summary: Snapping back into reality he took the opportunity to take in the rest of the person currently speaking and-“Hold on, JARVIS, am I hallucinating or did a literal child just tell me to stop drinking”“I’m not a child, I’m 15.”Said the child at the exact same moment as JARVIS spoke,“Good morning sir, I can assure you that you are not hallucinating.”After applying to be a part of Stark Industries Quentin is initially turned away for being too young, several months later he is offered a job - look after Tony Stark.Otherwise known as how Tony Stark grew to love again and how Quentin Beck's dream life turned sour.





	Blue Eyes-Trust Dies

# Blue Eyes - Trust Dies

07:30, October 3rd, 2001

Morning light shone through the half closed blinds, illuminating the many bottles of beverage scattered across the floor of an otherwise clean laboratory. Hunched up against one of the many tables, bottle in hand, Tony Stark sat sprawled across the floor like a starfish, large sheets of paper detailing hologram designs and ideas are spread haphazardly over tables, chairs and the floor, creating a path of destruction leading from Tony’s limp figure to the slightly ajar door. “Mr.…a…k” 

Tony’s eyes slowly open, roused from his slumber by movement next to him.

“..R…..St….k”

Squinting back the haze obscuring his eyesight he became vaguely aware of a human like figure standing over him.

“MR. STARK”

Jolting backwards out of fright he hit his head with a dull ‘thunk’ against his resting place, toppling a large stack of paper and sending it floating off his desk, definitely not helping his hangover.

“Jesus motherfucking shit fuck”

He yelped, reaching back to rub against the slowly swelling spot on the back of his head, heart racing from his rude awakening. Rapidly blinking back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes he looked up at the source of the sound, wincing when the sunlight hit his bloodshot eyes. Eyes adjusting he focused on the noise maker, zeroing in on startling blue eyes, radiant and glistening, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the lapping waves off the coast of a tropical island, dazzling.

“I’ve been told to tell you to stop drinking, Mr. Stark”

Snapping back into reality he took the opportunity to take in the rest of the person currently speaking and-

“Hold on, JARVIS, am I hallucinating or did a literal child just tell me to stop drinking”

“I’m not a child, I’m 15.”

Said the child at the exact same moment as JARVIS spoke,

“Good morning sir, I can assure you that you are not hallucinating.”

“Um, alright, J, why did you let a literal kid into my house?”

He spoke, voice strained and head pounding.

“I believe Master Stane sent him as some sort of personal messenger.”

Informed JARVIS, voice as cool and clipped as always.

Tony groaned, this was quite possibly the last thing he needed today; he loved Obi he really did but a personal messenger? Did he not own a phone anymore or what?  
He cursed under his breath, ignoring the boy who stood there, an air of professionalism only given away by his posture which showed clear signs of discomfort.  
If Tony didn’t have a raging headache courtesy of his hangover and stiff joints from sleeping on his stone floor then he might have pitied the boy, however right now all he wanted was to sleep for 48 hours and maybe take a shower at some point. Managing to push himself up off the floor with what little strength he had left he took a moment to let out a hearty yawn before beginning to hobble towards the door.

“Uhm, Mr. Stane told me I had to keep an eye on you at all times.”

Rolling his eyes he stopped at the doorway,

“Listen, kid, I know you’re just doing your job but for the last time tell Obi that I don’t need any kind of help or guidance from anyone, let alone some child who should probably be in school, where did he even find you?”

“I-“

“You know what, don’t even answer that, just leave before I have someone come and escort you off the premises.”

With that Tony left without a second glance, dragging his heavy body towards his room, barely making it to his bed before blissful sleep overtook him.

3:13, same day

Tony awoke suddenly, mouth dry he gasped for air; he could feel the sweat dripping off his brow and soaking through his t-shirt. Hastily he pulled it off and wiped his forehead in an attempt to compose himself before rapidly untangling himself from the sheets that had wrapped around him like a smothering snake as he slept.

“J, what time is it?”

Jesus it felt like he’d swallowed cupfuls of gravel as he rasped out words,

“The time is exactly 3:13:53 in the evening; there is a chance of rain at around 3:56.”

“Thanks J.”

He mumbled as he began making his way to the kitchen, traipsing through the seemingly endless corridors and corners before eventually entering the large communal kitchen, which he owned despite living alone; he ran to the sink, glass in hand and proceeded to gulp his drink at a speed which would put world record holders to shame. Satisfied, he lent back, lazily scanning the massive room, eyes drifting over a cereal bowl he must have left out yesterday only to look up and see a pair of large very blue eyes looking straight back at him.

“JESUS CHRIST”

He yelped, dropping his glass and managing to whack his head against a solid object (this time a kitchen cabinet) for the second time that day.

“I’msososorrymrstarkididntmeantomakeyoudropthatandi-“

“Slow down kid its fine; a maid will clean it up at some point.” 

Tony replied wearily, eyeing the kid up and down before strolling towards him.

“I thought I told you to leave.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but Mr. Stane told me I had to be with you at all times and-”

Angrily now Tony responded,

“I don’t care what Obi told you to do, I don’t want anyone in my house and I don’t need a babysitter, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I don’t. Need. Help. From anyone, get out.”

Huffing from exertion and having just woken up, Tony collapsed onto a chair burying his face in his hands for several long minutes before looking up and seeing the kid still standing there. Rolling his eyes he opened his mouth, intent on yelling at him but the words faltered when he saw tears welling up in the corner of the kid’s large teal orbs. Tony felt his throat closing up; instant regret was washing over him. Murmuring a quit “shit” to himself he cleared his throat,

“Does this job really mean this much to you?”

He asks voice low and sorrowful as the kid nods frantically. Taking a moment to rub his forehead in an attempt to quell his budding headache he thinks over the pros and cons of keeping a kid around before giving up and groaning out,

“FINE, you can stay.”

The kid’s eyes brighten considerably and he grins

“Thank you Mr. Stark, it means the world to me!”

He says with the enthusiasm only a child could muster up. Tony smiles genuinely before holding out his hand to shake,

“Are you planning on introducing yourself or do I have to ask J?”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, my name is Quentin.”

“Pleasure to meet you Quentin”


End file.
